Moontower
by Atomicrose
Summary: Stella Rymel was always the outcast growing up, but there is someone she meets, someone mysterious yet dark and handsome...but also someone who scares her. Will she overcome everything and allow him inside her heart, even though he was always once known to be a brutal man...yet now immortal?
1. Prologue

**_I just wanted to make clear, that I do not own one Character in this story. Dracula. All the others are made up only by my own knowledge..._**

It was the year of 1999. That was a special year for Stella Rymel, for she had just made her debute on stage as a professional pianist. She enjoyed the arts, and therefore made her career based upon the beautiful sounds, and the beautiful eye catching material. Who ever knew that doing something like this, could become so big in someone's life.

Stella entered the stage, the scorching heat from the overhead lights, splaying quite uncomfortably onto her face and bare shoulders. Her dress was red, and glistened perfectly under those bright lights, and the crowd stood to greet her with an applause...and she hadnt even started yet.

It was her last piece of the season. It was her debute, and then she would go on, resting til the next year came along for her next solo album. It had taken her many years to get this far; all the rocks on the road led to a smooth path of gold and silver, and it was all because of one man. But now...it was her turn to shine.


	2. Chapter 1: Wrong side of the bed

_Stella was playing the piano that morning, like normally she would do before she would go to school every morning. It was a soothing comfort, and almost like being inside a dream, and how perfect it made her feel. But as always...that perfection died quickly._

_Jane, her sister groaned deeply before opening her bedroom door, peeking in with a disgusting look on her face._

_Stella paid no attention, even though she could feel her own sisters eyes pierce her like fire, blazing quickly onto a pasture and killing everything it touched. And that was exactly what this did. Stopping the sound from the piano, Stella looked up at her sister, giving her a confused look. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, not meaning for it to sound over exaggerating, but simply trying to be polite instead of aggravated of the fact that she did this every single morning._

_"Of course." Her sister replied, with a hateful expression before opening the door completely and standing right there in her door way. "It sucks." There, she said it bluntly and rudely, almost as if she felt like she had won. "I am so tired of hearing it every damn morning. Don't you have anything better to do, than play that thing?"_

_The question struck a resistible urge. It made her want to lash out at her sister so badly, because personally...she didn't know what she was talking about. She would never understand, because only a hidden talent comes from the heart, and her sister did not have one to begin with._

_Stella sat there quietly, staring directly at her stubborn sister, making no move and no sound what so ever. Instead of pushing the subject further her sister scoffed, before slamming the door shut once again._

Instantly, Stella had awoken from the dream she had been having for several nights in a row. It was one, that to most people didn't really matter, but to her...it scarred her big time. But the sound of her alarm clock on her left, didn't help her rapid beating heart either.

With a slam of her fist, she hit the snooze button, before closing her eyes again to calm her heart, as well as try and get a little more rest without actually falling asleep. One hand was draped across her brow, as her other rested at her side, buried into the deep brown comforter that she had recently bought as new.

Why these dreams? She asked herself, thinking that maybe her brain would answer for her, when all the while it was only "her" answering herself. Every time this dream entered her world, it seemed to make her day and even more living hell than usual.

Before long, she eventually rolled out of bed, turning her alarm clock completely off, and slipping into her house slippers to head down the hall and to the bathroom.

Her home was an apartment; nothing special and absolutely nothing new. It was a late seventies model, that took her a little over five years to make fitting for her approval. Several coats of paint and second hand furniture, made do for her small abode.

The shower was perfect; hot and steamy just how she normally liked it. She was in particular quite picky when it came to temperatures and water. She liked the water to be as hot as possible, where her body would become tingly and numb. It got to the point, where even stepping out of the water and into the cold air, she could still not feel a damn thing.

The next thing that came into view, were her clothes...something that she was most definitely not too picky about. There were many things in life that were important, that made a person special, but clothes were not one of them. It was only an outer shell, not inner beauty.

She wore a pair of black dress pants that owned a silky touch to them. She preferred them more than blue jeans mainly because they were ever so comfortable. Her top was a simple white short sleeved shirt, which owned a small V-neck and form fitting. Her carry on item was a small purple purse, with few jewels outlining it.

A small pastry was her choice for food, to leave the hunger behind for a few hours. Her favorite had cream filling, which was a desiring taste that left her wanting more, but being like herself, not thin but average, it was hard to keep the weight off; so just one would be just fine for her-self.

Stella groaned when her alarm went off on her phone, leaving her in a heap of dread, as she finally realized it was time to go to the office. The work shift needed her, and as of today she was the only one who had the most hours. It was indeed a pain.

"Stella, I need these papers done by tonight, ASAP. You got it?" Her boss practically screamed at her. If he didn't have a problem where his voice box was repaired several different times, she would have thought it painful to hear him. But then again, the raspy edge to his voice, mainly caused by those surgeries, left her annoyed and yet still uneasy.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she took the papers from her hands, and gave a simple nod of the head. With that, her boss left her office instantly, closing the door a little too hard than he should have, as she finally looked down at the large stack of papers in front of her.

Stella had a job. It may not have been the perfect job, but it was still a job. The Architecture firm made millions mainly because she spent over time and adjusted her schedules to be here and wait on them hand a foot.

Even if she didn't make one percent of that pay...

Luckily she did finish those papers, setting up dates and times for scheduling appointments. But then again, she was lucky she wasn't the one having to draw the plans out. But...sadly it was still a hassle, her job was.

Going home was boring. To most people it would be satisfying, but herself, she never had anything to go home to. She had only herself.

Her first moment home, believe it or not, made her one of the happiest people alive. It seemed, as if things were going to change. Once and for all. She had received a letter, with a posted card inside the envelope as well.

_Dearest Stella,_

_I wish to proceed sending you this letter, in an honor to give you the chance and allow your soul to give. I am giving you the chance, to show me your talent in tomorrow's performance, at the Piano Concerto of London. It would most definitely be a great honor, my Lady._

_I hope to see you there..._

**_-V_**


End file.
